yurikumaarashifandomcom-20200214-history
I've Been Waiting In That Forest
"I've Been Waiting In That Forest" (あの森で待ってる Ano Mori de Matteru) is the opening theme of Yuri Kuma Arashi. It was sung by Bonjour Suzuki. Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Viens avec moi ai besoin de toi kasuka ni hibikiwataru kyoukai no chaimu inori o sasage kyou o uragiru kurai mori no naka o samayotte danzetsu no kabe no zangetsu ni naru no toumei na arashi ni majirazu ni amai awai hachimitsu de motto betobeto ni shitara onegai ii ko ni naru kara atashi o shounin shite kaze ni matta ehon no peeji ga kage ni natta kioku o yurasu no zutto ano basho de matteru kara karappo na sekai no naka subete kowarechattemo azayaka ni mogakinagara jikuu o yugamasenagaramo mitsukete hanabira ga yukkuri to futari o tsutsumu yo hoshi no yoru ni nee. nee. mayoikondeshimatta deguchi no nai meiro bonyari kuchizusamu onaji seisho himitsu no jumon chigiru you ni orugooru ga shizuka ni utau no toumei na arashi ni majirazu ni awaku araku kande motto guchagucha ni nattara onegai ii ko ni naru kara atashi o shounin shite karameatta koukotsu na toki ga kasaneatta ano hi o terasu no zutto atashi wa koko ni iru kara aimai na mirai datte nanimo kowakunai yo sashidasareta te ni furete karamatta ito ga yasashiku hodoketa fujouri na kizu datte nameteageru kara hoshi no yoru ni nee. ano mori de matteru kara ano basho de matteru kara ano basho de matteru kara karappo na sekai no naka subete kowarechattemo azayaka ni mogakinagara jikuu o yugamasenagaramo mitsukete hanabira ga yukkuri to futari o tsutsumu yo hoshi no yoru ni nee. nee. nee. ai besoin de toi |-| Kanji= Viens avec moi ai besoin de toi かすかに響き渡る教会のチャイム 祈りを捧げ今日を裏切る 暗い森の中を彷徨って　断絶の壁の残月になるの 透明な嵐に混じらずに 甘い淡いハチミツでもっとベトベトにしたら お願い　いいこになるから　私を承認して 風に舞った　絵本のページが 影になった　記憶を揺らすの ずっと あの場所で待ってるから　からっぽな世界の中 全て壊れちゃっても 鮮やかにもがきながら　時空を歪ませながらも　みつけて 花びらがゆっくりと　2人を包むよ　星の夜に ねぇ。ねぇ。 迷い込んでしまった出口のない迷路 ぼんやり口ずさむ同じ聖書 秘密の呪文　契るように　オルゴールが静かに歌うの 透明な嵐に混じらずに 柔く荒く　噛んで　もっと　ぐちゃぐちゃになったら お願い　いいこになるから　私を承認して 絡めあった　恍惚な時が 重ねあった　あの日を照らすの ずっと 私はここにいるから　曖昧な未来だって 何も怖くないよ 差し出された手に触れて　絡まった糸が優しく　ほどけた 不条理な傷だって　舐めてあげるから　星の夜に ねぇ。 あの森で待ってるから あの場所で待ってるから あの場所で待ってるから　からっぽな世界の中 全て壊れちゃっても 鮮やかにもがきながら　時空を歪ませながらも　みつけて 花びらがゆっくりと　2人を包むよ　星の夜に ねぇ。ねぇ。ねぇ。 ai besoin de toi |-| English Translation= Come with me I need you A church bell resounds quietly throughout, Offering up a prayer that denounces today, As I wander about this dark forest, becoming a day moon of the dividing wall. Without blending into a transparent storm, Once I become even more sticky with a sweet, light honey, I beg of you… I’ll be a good girl, so please give me your approval. A page from a picture book the flew into the wind, Stimulates my memories turned to shadow. I'll always be waiting in that place, in an empty world, Even if everything falls apart I'll be struggling brilliantly bending time and space Ah, just find me already! Flower petals envelope us softly on this starlit night Hey. Hey. Having wandered into a maze with no exit, We both absently hum the same scriptures, While a music box sings, as if pledging a secret spell. Without blending into a transparent storm, Once I become even more sloppy from soft, wild bites, I beg of you I'll be a good girl, so please give me your approval. Entangled moments of ecstasy, Shine upon the many layers of that day. I'll always be here in this place; even if the future is to be uncertain, I'm not afraid of a thing Touching the hand extended to me, my tangled up thread came softly undone. I'll lick even your irrational scars for you on this starlit night Hey. I'll be waiting in that forest I'll be waiting in that place I'll be waiting in that place, in an empty world, Even if everything falls apart I;ll be struggling brilliantly; bending time and space Ah, just find me already! Flower petals envelope us softly on this starlit night Hey. Hey. Hey. I need you Characters Category:Opening Category:Music Category:Yurikuma Arashi Wiki